1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solenoid valve for controlling water supply, and more particularly, to a solenoid valve for controlling water supply, by which a flow of water is constantly maintained irrespective of the flow pressure of the water.
2. Background of the Related Art
Several solenoid valves installed at a proper position on a water supply pipe directly connected to a water service pipe to control the supply of the water have been developed and used. Such a solenoid valve is additionally installed in any apparatus requiring to control the supply of the water, such as refrigerator, water purifier, or coffee vending machine.
In case of the solenoid valve for controlling the supply of the water in a refrigerator, for example, it selectively supplies the water to a dispenser or an ice maker from the water service pipe through a flow control member, as shown in FIG. 1.
More specifically, the solenoid valve includes a pair of bodies 10 and a constant flow control member 20 to supply the water to the dispenser and the ice maker. Each of the bodies 10 has a valve chest 14 with a valve seat 13 which is opened or closed by a movable iron core 12 driven by an electromagnet 11. The valve chest 14 is provided on the lower portion thereof with an outlet port 15 receiving a hose connected to the dispenser and the ice maker.
The constant flow control member 20 includes a water input port 25 having one side coupled to a connecting pipe 21 which is branched from each of the bodies 10, and the other side receiving a nipple 23 which is coupled to a duct 22 by a fastening nut 24 directly connected to the water service pipe, so that the water is supplied to the water input port 25. A chamber 27 having a desired width is formed between the water input port 25 and the connecting pipe 21. The chamber temporarily accommodates the water supplied from the water input port 25 so as to drop down a water head of the water and quantitatively discharge the water by using a flow control sheet 26.
The solenoid valve for controlling the water to be supplied to the dispenser of the refrigerator is operated on the basis of a constant flow control. In particular, the solenoid valve is necessarily required for the ice maker, since the water for making ice is constantly supplied irrespective of the variation of water head in the water service pipe.
According to the conventional solenoid valve for controlling the water supply, a channel communicating with the connecting pipe 21 is formed in the flow control sheet 26 which is installed on a wall of the chamber 27 adjacent to the connecting pipe 21. However, the channel connected to the connecting pipe 21 forms a unique passage, so that the water cannot be constantly maintained in accordance with the increase/decrease of the pressure.